


Two Moons

by DorrisTang



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: 现代版刺客与小女孩爱情童话故事，严重out of character警告
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

艾莉亚知道今天不该从这条路走，还有不该逃掉辅导讨论，教授明天一定会向罗伯告状，包括她半个学期都没有认真听讲和肆意妄为……还有她不该把一个陌生男人捡回家。

一个陌生男人——受伤——意味着危险、枪、和血。他凌乱不堪但还算英俊，艾莉亚抱着手臂居高临下地俯视了他半天，面无表情，在思考他可能的去处。

医院。不行。艾莉亚自己否定了。他看上去绝不像守法公民。那么门口的街道。

她还在思考，霸占仅有一张小床的男人昏迷中睁开了眼，艾莉亚警惕地后退了一步，几乎贴着墙上的墙纸，“你是谁？”她语气强硬，给自己壮胆。艾莉亚觉得她应该是有主导权的，毕竟捡回来男人后他一直任人摆布，或许就连她想给他上药、缠纱布都毫无抵抗。

男人说话了，他声音不那么大，透露出他确实因为伤口而虚弱，但也并不细小，富有磁性。

“某人需要水，女孩可以给某人一杯水。”

艾莉亚依旧警惕如一头小母狼，她灰蓝色的眼珠扫视了男人几遍，最后决定满足他的需求。在听懂他的称呼上她领悟得极快，比弄明白课上等号左右的字母快得多。对于艾莉亚，妈妈和罗伯都毫无办法，老师说艾莉亚·斯塔克并不愚笨，甚至算得上聪明绝顶，可是她的机锋都用在学校之外的地方了。

一杯热蜂蜜水之后，受伤的人似乎好一些了，艾莉亚觉得，他比刚才有精神了一点，但她依旧很警惕，她不想当被好奇心害死的猫儿。

“某人需要一个地方（shelter），居住的地方，某人会给她报酬。”

男人看着她说。他满覆灰尘的脸颊衬托着眼睛更加明亮，黑色的明亮，艾莉亚忍不住盯着他看。她想起老鹰、狸猫、还有深海风暴里巨大的鲸鱼。

惊险、刺激、混乱、学校之外……艾莉亚想，妈妈和罗伯都不会赞成她作为一个十七岁女孩去涉险的，嗯……爸爸这件事或许也不会那么支持她，尽管他已经是家里最理解她的了。

两个人对峙了良久，最终，她紧皱着眉头，抱着手臂对男人宣布：“交易达成。”

男人轻轻微笑，而艾莉亚眉头皱得更紧。

男人似乎猜测到了她的想法，轻声说：“女孩不用紧张，某人不会伤害救他一命的人，也不会让别人伤害她。”

“我没有紧张，也没有担心会有人来伤害我。”艾莉亚反驳。

男人又微笑，艾莉亚绝不会因为他英俊或者微笑就解开她的眉头。她讨厌这样的微笑，像讨厌的老师，还有妈妈或者罗伯，有时候还有爸爸。那是一种胜券在握的微笑，洞悉人心的微笑，无所不知的微笑，让她觉得她还是一个孩童。

男人咳嗽起来，嘴角渗出血丝，然而他咽了下去，他说拿你的急救箱来，如果不想看到影响胃口的画面就到客厅去，或者给他准备点热水，他一会儿会洗个澡。艾莉亚听了他的话把急救箱给他，在她到客厅翻找的时候，她疑惑地问：“你怎么知道我在家有急救箱？”男人没有回答。她在床边看他脱下了血迹斑斑的衣服，露出赤裸精壮的上身，上面有一道肉眼可见的可怖伤口，皮肉都向外翻卷，房间里弥漫血腥气。男人在处理伤口之前抬头看了犹豫半天的女孩一眼，再次重复：“如果女孩还想吃下早饭，最好到客厅里去。”

艾莉亚权衡了一下，走到门口。就在她要关上门的前一刻，她顿了顿，说：“你的名字是什么？我救了你，我要知道你的名字。”

男人看向她，用带着布拉佛斯口音的话说：“贾昆·赫加尔。”

艾莉亚关门，而他又在门彻底关上前反问：“女孩的名字呢？为了公平，某人也要知道。”

“艾莉亚，艾莉亚·斯塔克。你应该知道W城的斯塔克，我觉得？”

男人眨眼，没有回答。

“你在做什么？”

男人问凌晨还盘腿坐在客厅，灯火通明的女孩。他赤裸着上半身，上面缠了绷带，下半身仍然穿着那条有血污的裤子。艾丽娅看了他一眼并没有反应，她把半长的头发拨到脑后，露出毛虫一样棕黑的眉毛。她这样像个男孩，贾昆想，可爱的男孩。

她面前的茶几上散着几张空白表格，艾丽娅正用笔的另一头抵着下嘴唇，把它戳得凹进去、向上歪扭，她翻着眼睛，在思考。贾昆拿起一张纸，辨认上面的字：休学申请。

他问：“为什么要填这些？”

艾丽娅终于不再用笔戳她的下巴和嘴唇，把注意力给了他。她语气不佳地说：“当然因为你，贾昆。”

“因为某人自己？”

“我在工作日必须去上课，不然学士们就会把状告到我妈妈那里去，尤其是茉丹女士，七神在上。”她念到“茉丹女士”时声音很小，但最咬牙切齿，“然后把你一个人，一个危险的人放在我的家里？万一我回来之后发现我性命堪忧怎么办？”

“某人说过：女孩不需要为她的安危担忧。某人会保证她的安全。”

贾昆重复道。艾丽娅盯着他，他也看着艾丽娅，女孩认为他像古老又神秘的雕像，还有潘多拉的魔盒，艾丽娅生来具有冒险精神，她爸爸奈德斯塔克曾经幽默地说，就好像二十五个月的时候就霸道地挥掉了她的奶瓶，咿咿呀呀地开始自说自话。艾丽娅承认，她的表格实际上更是为了逃避学习的折磨，还有这个莫名其妙的布拉佛斯男人——她提醒自己要保持一定的警惕，但是仅仅是几个小时，她有时候已经控制不住自己。

她张嘴要说什么，但她的电门铃突然响了。他们两个同时看向门口，艾丽娅又看向贾昆，有点不安。

已经快凌晨一点了，通常没人会这时候来敲门。

贾昆挑了挑眉，把一根手指放在嘴唇上。他走路像狸猫一样没有声音，他站在门后，艾丽娅没有门镜，他屏住呼吸，仔细地听门外的动静。

“是谁？”艾丽娅和贾昆对视，出声问道。

“呃……很抱歉这么晚打扰你，女士，我是PD的探员罗杰，请问你有没有收留或者看到一个男人？金色头发、五英尺六英寸左右、矮胖，衣着混乱，可能有血迹？”

艾丽娅松了口气，她说：“没有，先生。还有，已经一点了，我不希望再被打扰。”

“好的，不好意思，女士。”门外的人说，他似乎要走了，但他脚步又停住，贾昆眼神又凌厉起来，紧盯着门。门外说：“哦，如果您有线索，很希望您能来与我们分享，我们提供奖金奖励，五万元。”

艾丽娅鼻子里哼了一声，嘴角微微翘起，她用不大不小的声音自言自语：“我不缺钱。”她正要站起来走向贾昆，贾昆却依旧严肃地皱着眉，摆摆手，让她不要动。过了几分钟，直到确定门外空无一人，他才从门口慢慢走过来，坐在刚刚艾丽娅身后的沙发上，继续浏览她的表格。

“他们没有在找你！”艾丽娅耸了耸肩。

“不，他们找的正是某人。”

艾丽娅歪着头，抱着胳膊，“他们找的人金色头发，你是红色的——哦还有白色；五英尺六英寸……显然你比那高得多；矮胖，你不矮，也不胖，身材不错。”她盘点的时候上下打量了贾昆，但没有半点做作，贾昆也被她说得看了看自己，欣赏地看着女孩，“哪点像在找你？”

“某人没有告诉女孩，某人可以变成他们找的那样。”

艾丽娅瞪大了眼睛，但显然不信。

“那么变一个给我看看，不然你只是在说谎。”

贾昆叹气，他身上的伤还在疼痛。他无奈地看着女孩，将手放在了额头上，他的手很大，很宽，五指修长有力，艾丽娅在他放下手的时候目瞪口呆——他真的变了一张脸，一张完全陌生的、像学校财务室里收缴学费的那个老男人一样油腻腻的脸，至少比刚才要老二十岁，五官不一样，眼神也跟刚才不一样。几秒钟，贾昆再一次把手放在额头上一抹，又变回了那张英俊的脸。

“酷！”艾丽娅惊叹，她几步过去坐到贾昆旁边，伸手摸他现在这张脸，“那么这张也是假的吗？！”

贾昆被她揉得脸皱起来，话有点说不清楚：“某人长成这样。”

艾丽娅相信她的血液都快沸腾起来了！

“话说回来，某人有一个意见：某人不赞同女孩不去上课。女孩这个年纪应该学习。”

艾丽娅的脸色立刻变了，她往旁边去了一点，说：“你没有权力干涉我。”

“某人只是给一个建议，没有‘干涉’。”

她又想起来，自己应该警惕一点。

贾昆的红头发带着波浪，刚刚艾丽娅坐远了一些，他又坐近了一些。艾丽娅闻到他身上的血腥味，还有附子草、海盐和松香。她在想她的女士香皂是什么配料来着……

贾昆要说话，但艾丽娅已经站起来了，她走到原本属于她自己卧室、但现在已经暂时借给贾昆的卧室旁边，还有一间她用来练习“舞蹈”的书房——原本她爸爸奈德只是希望买下这幢小公寓供二女儿上学使用，它和珊莎当时上学时一样都有一个书房。奈德对儿子和女儿们一视同仁，要求他们吃穿用度相同，没有偏爱，然而艾丽娅事先声明：她不需要“书房”。奈德则和蔼地建议，为什么不把它变成你喜欢的房间呢？比如用来放你的拳击手套和沙袋，或者别的什么。于是现在它里面什么都有：沙袋、拳击手套、花剑、甚至一张弓，还有一张矮小一点的床，不过对于艾丽娅来说足够了。

“晚安，贾昆。”她说，“希望你没有骗我。”

贾昆仍然坐在沙发上注视着半长头发的女孩，他说：“某人言之有信。”

艾丽娅关上她的“书房”门，听到低沉如同天鹅绒般的男声说：“晚安，可爱的女孩。”


	2. Chapter 2

最终艾丽娅的表格还是没有交到训导处戴着啤酒瓶底那么厚的眼镜的中年男人那去。她在第一天早晨出门时感到担心，但也没有那么担心，而后半个月，晚上回到家时，大部分时候她发现贾昆仍然坐在客厅的沙发上，似乎老僧入定。她有时候想，他是不是一天都没有动。

她把书包放回书房，出来问他：“你确定你这周不需要我买一些别的东西？你的绷带好像在渗血。”

她指了指贾昆胸膛上那惨白透出血红色的包扎伤口，贾昆睁开眼睛，看着她，又看她指的地方。

“不，某人很快就会好。”

艾丽娅翻了个白眼，觉得和他说这些是白费口舌，贾昆的回答是单线条平涂。

她最开始的担忧实际上没有派上什么用场，这受伤的男人确实只是需要“一个地方”，他像一只暂时寄宿在她小公寓里的一只猫——或者一头豹，他比猫野性和有攻击力的多，艾丽娅纠正自己。很多时候，他们的对话都是由艾丽娅发起的，内容包括“怎么改变自己的容貌”、“为什么受伤”、“既然你这么厉害怎么还会被我带回来”……

贾昆回答的很少，艾丽娅迄今为止只知道他为一个神秘的组织工作，他的任务还没有完成，其余的仍然是迷。他还教了一句布拉佛斯语：“Valar Morghulis.”

“Valar Morghulis.”艾丽娅偶尔喃喃。这句话大概有魔力，她想。她的唇瓣碰在一起，摩擦间吐出字来，她总是想起贾昆说它们的声音，低沉，平静，像念咒语。

Valar Morghulis，她一边念，一边把淡奶油从冰箱里取出来，还有蘑菇和鸡肉，她打算煮一锅奶油蘑菇汤。当她在切蘑菇的时候，贾昆的声音出现在她身后：“女孩在准备晚饭？”

她没有回头，认真地切蘑菇，“对，女孩准备做奶油蘑菇汤。”

刀在下一次抬起时被摁住，刀锋竖直钉在砧板上，艾丽娅顺着制止她的手抬头看，贾昆对她来说太高了，站在很近处时很有压迫感。

“怎么？”她疑惑。

“某人推测：女孩只会做这一道菜。”贾昆陈述。

“呃……没错，离开家之前有妈妈和雷莉，在学校有食堂。这道是我爸爸最爱吃的，我只会这一道。”

艾丽娅感到有一点汗颜，毕竟对于传统女性的技能，她掌握的并不娴熟，甚至可以说是大部分糟糕透顶、完全不会。但她和那些愚蠢的女孩子不一样，她坚信。

贾昆的嘴角微微上扬，艾丽娅明白他在笑，可能是嘲笑自己。贾昆不常有表情，但能让她看出是高兴还是不高兴。

“那么某人建议，在这期间，由某人来负责一日三餐。”贾昆的另一只手轻轻覆盖在她拿刀的手上，把她的手抽离，接管了案板、刀具和食物，“奶油蘑菇汤对伤患不太友好。”

“哦，原来你承认自己是伤患，”被夺走掌厨权的艾丽娅悻悻站在旁边说，“我以为你不需要任何……特殊照顾。”

贾昆又扬了一些嘴角，他干净利落地处理了蘑菇，把它们和奶油放回了冰箱，找了一些蔬菜出来，洗净后准备熬蔬菜浓汤。艾丽娅抱臂倚在流理台边上看着，她闻到食物的香气，还有香辛料。贾昆用长勺搅拌浓汤，并尝了一口，他回头看到艾丽娅，问她：“女孩需要找一个休息的地方观看吗？”

这问话奇怪，但艾丽娅已经习惯了他的沟通方式，她耸了耸肩。她无所谓，但是贾昆一步迈过来，两手停在她腰间，像抱布娃娃一样把她抱坐在了流理台上。他说：“这是一个观看的绝佳位置。”说完，他又回到炉火前，监督他的浓汤。

艾丽娅完全没有反应过来，她愣了一会儿，才反应过来，生气地叫他：“贾昆！我没有说要坐在这！”

这是瑞肯才喜欢坐的地方，坐在这里看保姆和妈妈一起准备感恩节火鸡和午饭，还可以和除了刀之外的厨房用具一起玩耍。这是小孩的地方，而她不是小孩。还有，贾昆的动作打破了他们之间一直以来的界限。

两人对坐在餐桌上，中间是一大盆蔬菜浓汤，每人有两根煎白肠，还有一颗煎一面的鸡蛋，艾丽娅两片全麦面包、贾昆六片。

他们吃饭时不说话，艾丽娅吃得很潦草，她放下叉子，把剩的食物留在盘子里。她说：“我吃饱了，贾昆。”然后回到了她的书房，关上了门。

贾昆看了一会儿门，皱起眉头，伸手把她盘子里的剩余倒进了自己的盘子里，利索地解决干净。他沉默地打扫了餐桌和厨房，回到了客厅。

艾丽娅拿着手机在给珊莎发短信，她问：[如果有个人平时不和你说话，但是突然碰你，代表什么意思？]

珊莎今天大概没有和男人的约会，消息回得很快：[什么意思？什么叫做‘碰你’？你的意思是亲吻？还是拥抱？还是更进一步？]

艾丽娅：[说什么疯话！就是‘碰’，简单地触碰，比如说把人抱到台子上，就像我们抱瑞肯那样。]

珊莎：[你在说谁呢？]

艾丽娅：[No one]

珊莎：[艾丽娅！不会有哪个男孩会喜欢你吧？！我简直不敢相信！]

艾丽娅：[你再胡说我回去会把你所有男人送来的裙子都撕掉，珠宝首饰丢进马桶里！]

她沮丧地把手机丢到了一边，抱起她的枕头，开始发呆。

“Valar Morghulis.”她脑子里又在自动播放贾昆的声音了。

艾丽娅猛然从床上弹起来，开门冲到客厅里，但贾昆不在客厅。她发现原本自己的卧室门也是关着的，于是去急促地敲门，近似于砸门。贾昆来开了门，意外地看着她，用眼神询问。

“那句话是什么意思？”她问。

“女孩问红神的教义？”贾昆说。

“对，什么红神的教义……‘Valar Morghulis.’”

贾昆深深地看了她一眼，缓缓说：“现在还不是知道它的时候。”

“什么？”

“女孩会有该知道它的时机，但不是现在。”

艾丽娅不大高兴地看着他，但贾昆不为所动。

艾丽娅转身要走回她的书房，贾昆在她身后叫她：“可爱的女孩。”

“干什么？”她回头。

“你应该对某人说‘晚安’。”

艾丽娅瞪了不回答她问题的人一眼，从牙齿缝里挤出来字：“晚、安。”

“晚安，可爱的女孩。”


End file.
